waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Tessho Genda
Tessho Genda (玄田哲章 Genda Tessho, born May 20, 1948 in Okayama Prefecture) is a Japanese voice actor. He is employed by the talent management firm 81 Produce. When he debuted, he used his real name, Mitsuo Yokoi as artist name. Because he had experience with ballet, he was know by the nickname Pirouette Genda. Along with such well-known voice actors such as Akio Ohtsuka, Shigeru Chiba and Koichi Yamadera, Genda is one of Japan's most prolific voice actors with 234 credited to his name as of September 25, 2007. Among his other credits, he has performed the roles of Dokaben, Dr. Slump, High School! Kimengumi, A.K.A. Convoy, The Transformers, City Hunter, Cooking Papa and Crayon Shin-chan and is the current Japanese voice of Tigger in Winnie the Pooh media. Like his Canadian counterpart Peter Cullen, Tessho reprised the role of Optimus Prime (Convoy) in the Japanese dub of the 2007 Transformers movie. He is best known as the Japanese voice of Batman in numerous animated television series and animated films. Like his American counterpart Kevin Conroy, Tessho also reprised the role of Batman in the Japanese dub of Batman: Gotham Knight. He also voices Kratos in the Japanese versions of the God of War video games series. In February 2010, he received a Merit Awards from the 4th Seiyu Awards. In addition to the names above, Genda's name is sometimes romanized in credits as Tessyou Genda, Tetsuaki Genda and Tetsusyo Genda, though the latter two spellings/romanizations of his name are incorrect. Filmography Animation * DuckTales (1987-1990) - Sharky * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) - Tigger * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (1989-1990) - Bubbles (New dubbed version) * The Little Mermaid (TV series) (1992-1994) - Zeus * Aladdin (TV series) (1994-1995) - Additional voices * The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1998) - Quint * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-2002) - Additional voices * Quack Pack (1996-1997) - Additional voices Movies * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) - Tigger * An American Tail (1986) - Additional voices * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - Wilbur * Rock-a-Doodle (1991) - Chanticleer * Balto (1995) - Muk and Luc * The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) - Knuckles * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) - Tigger * Tarzan (1999) - Tantor * The Tigger Movie (2000) - Tigger * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Tank * Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Muk and Luk * Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Tantor * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) - Tigger * Brother Bear (2003) - Tuke * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) - Tigger * Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) - Muk and Luk * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) - Tigger * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) - Tigger * Brother Bear 2 (2006) - Tuke * The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Big Daddy La Bouff * Winnie the Pooh (2011) - Tigger Category:1948 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese male voice actors